El Secreto de tu Arte
by Ajaniame
Summary: one-shot Tú. Osaste burlarte de mi arte, de mis creaciones, de mí. Me humillaste. Tú, maldito Uchiha. Y aun así… no entiendo que es esta sensación que me embriaga cuando fijas tus infernales ojos en mí... La forma en la que Deidara ve a Itachi


Bien, aqui otro One-shot. Este es de Deidara y su forma de ver a Itachi, ¡escrito en tiempo record! O.O ayer, tuve un flechazo de inspiración y aqui esta lo que se me ocurrio. Esta narrado como si Deidara lo estuviera pensando, asi que los escasos dialogos vienen en cursivas.

* * *

**El Secreto de tu Arte**

Tú.

Osaste burlarte de mi arte, de mis creaciones, de mí. Me humillaste. Tú, maldito Uchiha. Y aun así… no entiendo que es esta sensación que me embriaga cuando fijas tus infernales ojos en mí.

Maldigo el día que te conocí. Yo era un artista excepcional, conseguía ver mi arte florecer mientras daba muerte a ciudades dejando caer sobre ellas la máxima belleza de mis creaciones, un solo segundo impactante, que despilfarraba la belleza de el producto de mi trabajo y creatividad para luego sucumbir ante los ojos de los que presenciaban mis presentaciones, atónitos. Yo era un verdadero artista capaz de dejar sin habla a cualquiera, crecía cada día más, evolucionando en un verdadero maestro. Entonces llegó ese día. El día en que te conocí…

Cuando tú, tu amigo azul y el maestro Sasori aparecieron ante mí para obligarme a entrar en esa cosa llamada Akatsuki. Unas grandes capas de noche oscura con nubes de sangre flotando en medio de su negrura. Entonces aun no te conocía y nunca he llegado a conocerte ni siquiera un poco. Tú me dijiste que si me derrotabas tendría que ir con ustedes, yo acepté creyendo que mis preciosas creaciones podrían destruirte al instante.

Pero me equivoque.

La primera vez que vi esos ojos me parecieron asquerosamente feos, no sabia que podrían ser capaces de humillarme de esa forma. Sin siquiera darme cuenta te permití jugar con mi mente, te burlaste de mi arte y me humillaste ante el danna. Nunca habría creído que había una mirada capaz de hacer eso… Lo admito, aunque en ese entonces no lo haya hecho. Tus ojos me dejaron sin sentido, me hacían parecer un estúpido. Lo que vi dentro de ellos, la facilidad con la que dejabas que mi orgullo creciera y me otorgabas una victoria para luego hacerme ver que tan solo habías jugado con mis pensamientos.

Esos ojos eran arte.

Un arte que yo jamás seria capaz de crear. Tal vez sentía envidia de ti, Uchiha Itachi. Tal vez disfrute tu arte más de lo que parecía, aun así lo odiaba. Odiaba el hecho de que lo usaras para hacerme sufrir. Cada vez que me mirabas y me hacías desviar mis ojos de los tuyos veía como se formaba en tu terriblemente perfecto rostro una leve sonrisa. Una sonrisa de placer, porque en verdad disfrutabas hacerme sufrir de esa forma ¿verdad? Disfrutabas verme humillado. Esa es tu forma de disfrutar el arte, tu arte.

Al igual que yo, disfrutas de ver la reacción de la gente ante tus creaciones. Aunque ambos lo hacemos de forma muy diferente. Yo nuca he podido deslumbrarte con mi arte, cuando tu lo hiciste desde el primer instante en el que cruce mi mirada con la tuya. Me derrotaste desde el momento en el que descubrí tus ojos rojos, una mirada de muerte. La mirada de un dios.

Me derrotaste en el momento en el que quede maravillado por tu increíble poder.

Ahora he desarrollado una forma de evadir tus ilusiones. Ahora puedo mirarte sabiendo que no es solo uno de tus juegos. Sabiendo que no estoy en riesgo de recibir otra humillación de tu parte. Me miras con un aire de superioridad como si yo solo fuera un mocoso. Pareces tenerle más respeto al estúpido de Tobi que a mí. Me tratas como si no fuera nadie. Te odio.

Odio tu actitud arrogante. Odio no poder humillarte como me lo hiciste. Odio no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para ponerte en tu lugar. Detesto que mi arte no pueda superar al tuyo.

Pero lo que mas odio, es a mi mismo.

Por desear sumirme en el arte que produce tu mirada una vez mas. Y que me permitas sentirme superior a ti, aunque sea en una ilusión. Tan solo poderte superar aunque sea en algo ficticio, he quedado tan impresionado por tu fuerza que, incluso en sueños soy incapaz de verme superior a ti. Me has convertido en algo patético. En un patético deseoso de caer el tus ilusiones una vez mas.

No tienes idea de cuanto te odio.

_-con que eso es lo que crees…_

Esa voz...

Eres tu Itachi. Reconozco el repulsivo tono de burla con el que sueles dirigirte a mí la rara vez que me hablas.

_-¿Qué demonios haces aquí, unh?_

Si. ¿Qué demonios quieres hacer conmigo ahora? Seguro que has venido a burlarte de nuevo, pero esta vez no te dejare. Por lo que me queda de orgullo no te lo permitiré esta vez. Además ¿cómo puedes saber lo que estoy pensando?

_-¿aun no te das cuenta?_

¿De qué? ¿Acaso esta es otra de tus ilusiones? Es otra trampa para humillarme, para que te burles de mis pensamientos, lo que no pudiste alcanzar aquella vez que destruiste la belleza de mi arte.

Esa maldita sonrisa en tu rostro, no soporto mirarte. No tolero ver la perfección de la que fuiste dotado. Lo acepto eres mejor que yo. En cierta forma te admiro, Itachi Uchiha ¿estas contento? Ahora déjame en paz.

_-Si tanto deseas caer en mi genjutsu, entonces te daré el gusto…_

¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir? ¿Por qué me miras de esa forma? Detesto que me veas así, ¿no lo entiendes? Un momento… ¿Qué estas haciendo? ¿Por qué te me acercas de esa forma? ¡Aléjate de mí! Retira tu infernal rostro del mío. Odio sentir tu aliento tan cerca de mí. No me toques.

_-Humm… Te gusta ¿verdad Deidara? _

Bastardo. Incluso tu fuerza física supera la mía, has inmovilizado mis débiles brazos con los tuyos. Tu rostro… esta demasiado cerca. Siento tu repugnante aliento de fuego junto a mi oído.

Pero ¿Qué me esta pasando? Te odio. Entonces, ¿por qué es que mi corazón comienza a acelerarse de esta forma tan absurda? ¿Por qué mi mente desea tenerte cerca cuando mi alma te repudia? ¿Porque mis mejillas comienzan a tomar el color de tus inmundos ojos? ¿Por qué soy tan irracional cuando estoy cerca de ti?

_-Yo se lo que quieres, eres más fácil de complacer que un niño…_

Ahí estas de nuevo, ridiculizándome. Riéndote de mis debilidades. ¿Cuál de todas es esta vez? Soy humano, a diferencia tuya. No logro ni lejos alcanzar la perfección que tú posees ¿es ese motivo para que me destruyas de esta forma?

_-Jeje…_

¡No puede ser! Pero si hace apenas un segundo que me tenías inmovilizado contra la dura pared de roca, ¿Cómo es que te moviste tan lejos en tan poco tiempo? No puedes esta del otro lado de la caverna. A menos que…

_-¿un genjutsu, unh?_

_-Así es. No te dije que eras fácil de complacer._

Y ocurrió, una vez mas.

Te maldigo, Uchiha. Lo hiciste de nuevo, lograste meterte dentro de mí y ver lo que sentía por tu desdeñable persona. Viste el odio que siento hacia ti, y mi admiración hacia tus perfectos sharingan, esos ojos que solo un dios como tu puede ser capaz de usar de esa forma tan perfecta, sin duda eres un verdadero artista. Ahora ya tendrás más motivos para molestarme. Ahora sabes que mi verdadera debilidad no son tus ojos…

Eres tú, Uchiha Itachi.

* * *

Y aqui esta. ¿como quedo? espero y les haya gustado tanto como a mi. Creo que ahi se incluye un poco de mi admiracion hacia Itachi. Espero criticas please, cuando algo te gusta es facil cegarte y no ver los errores... asi que cualquier comentario es bienvenido :)

Review!!

y nos veremos en el siguiente fic!


End file.
